L'Oiseau et l'enfant
|year = 1977 |position = 1st |points = 136 |previous = Un, Deux, Trois |next = Il y aura toujours des violons |image = |composers = Jean-Paul Cara |language = French |lyrics = Joe Gracy |conductor = Raymond Donnez }} L'Oiseau et l'enfant was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by Marie Myriam. At the start of the performance, the text that announced the song and the country performing it wobbled around the screen, causing a comedic moment among fans (Marie later admitted that she was so nervous, her hands were shaking throughout her performance). It was performed last on the night following Belgium. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 136 points, giving France its fifth (and, at present, last known) win. Many fans have seen this as one of the weaker winning songs of the decade. Lyrics French= Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux Comme l'oiseau bleu survolant la Terre Vois comme le monde, le monde est beau Beau le bateau, dansant sur les vagues Ivre de vie, d'amour et de vent Belle la chanson naissante des vagues Abandonnée au sable blanc Blanc l'innocent, le sang du poète Qui en chantant, invente l'amour Pour que la vie s'habille de fête Et que la nuit se change en jour Jour d'une vie où l'aube se lève Pour réveiller la ville aux yeux lourds Où les matins effeuillent les rêves Pour nous donner un monde d'amour L'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi. Moi je ne suis qu'une fille de l'ombre Qui voit briller l'étoile du soir Toi, mon étoile qui tisse ma ronde Viens allumer mon soleil noir Noire la misère, les hommes et la guerre Qui croient tenir les rênes du temps Pays d'amour n'a pas de frontière Pour ceux qui ont un cœur d'enfant Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux Comme l'oiseau bleu survolant la terre Nous trouverons ce monde d'amour L'amour c'est toi, l'amour c'est moi L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi. L'oiseau c'est toi, l'enfant c'est moi. |-| Translation= Like a child with eyes full of light That sees the birds passing by in the distance Like the blue bird flying over the earth See how beautiful the world... the world is Beautiful is the boat, dancing on the waves Wild of life, love and wind Beautiful is the song, coming from the waves Abandoned to the white sand White is the innocent, the blood from the poets Who invents love by singing So that life gets dressed in feast And so that night changes to day Day from a life when dawn breaks To wake up the town with heavy eyes When mornings gather the dreams To give us a world of love Love, it's you; love, it's me The bird, it's you; the child, it's me I'm just a girl of the shade That sees the evening star shining You, my star that forms a circle Come to light my dark sun Dark are the misery, the men and the war Which believe that they hold the time's reins The country of love doesn't have a border For the ones who have a child's heart Like a child with eyes full of light That sees the birds passing by in the distance Like the blue bird flying over the earth We will find this world of love Love, it's you; love, it's me The bird, it's you; the child, it's me The bird, it's you; the child, it's me The bird, it's you; the child, it's me Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners